Love Me, Don't Cheat On Me
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: Original tittle: LOW. 1 year after Breaking Dawn, the past year has been peaceful, but a new year means new problems, Edward and Bella's relationship is put to the test, and they just might not make it through. Nessie and Jacob included.R&R  Adopted!
1. Chapter 2

Okay. This is adopted, and the first chapter is on awesome4evah's profile. I'm sorry if I mess it up, all writers have their own style though.

Next day

Nicole's pov

I passed the theatre, going to my locker. I noticed the door hanging open, and people speaking inside. I backed up peeked in. Edward was talking to Charlotte in low, attractive tones. I took out my phone, Bella needed to see this. They moved closer, and kissed. My jaw was open, eyes wide, but I kept recording and closed my jaw eventually. Then, she moved closer and he ran his fingers ran through her hair. Their mouths moved in sync, and fingers played at the hem of their shirts, filling me with contempt. I left, running to Bella. They stopped kissing-they had been making a lot of noise-and Charlotte (whom I now hated) got up in a flurry. I kept running and running, smack into Bella. _Ow!_ "What is it Nikki?" She anxiously asked. Then edward and charlotte got into the hallway, and Bella's expression turned murderous. I gulped in fear. She looked down at me, and calmed down. "I see." She put an arm around my shoulder and led me away. "Bella!" Edward called. "Hush, you have me now." Charlotte said. Then I couldn't hear anymore.

Bella took me to my house, and once inside said quietly "I need to go away for a while." "But-" "Ssh." And she left.


	2. Chapter 3

Love Me, Don't Cheat On Me

Chapter 3.

I ran home quickly, and found Edward wasn't here yet. No one was, actually. Perfect. I went in there quickly, and found a napping Reneesmee. I gave her a quick light kiss on the forhead, then found a stationary from Esme's room. I was vividly reminded of when I had made plans when the volturi were coming. I shook off the memories and quickly wrote a letter to Jake. I put it in an envelope with his name written across it. I placed the letter on Reneesmee. I quickly wrote one to the Cullens then-I'd already begun to separate myself-and placed it on the couch. I grabbed a purse and stuffed all of my money in it. Then I fled out the door.

_Dear Jacob,_

_ I never thought the day would come. The one you spoke about so long ago. But you have Reneesmee now, so don't let it bother you that you weren't hear like you promised. It's alright. But listen Jacob. I need you to take care of Reneesmee, and keep her away from Edward and Charlotte. Protect her from other things too. I may not be there Jacob, most likely won't actually, so you HAVE to do this. I love you Jake, and I wouldn't ask you this unless I needed to. I need time to think._

_ Love You Jake, You'll Always Be My Best Man_

_ Isabella Marie Swan_

By the time I finished reading her letter, I was shaking. It crumpled, but the ink and calligraphy were still legible. Reneesmee was still asleep, and that was a good thing. I stomped downstairs just as the Cullens piled in. "Look what you did, _Cullen_." I sneered the name. It'd been a while since I'd said it with so much hate. But you could tell the hatred was meant just for him. His brow furrowed. "Is it-" "You chased off Bella! You CHEATED on her. On Bella! How stupid could you be to do that!" He moaned and crumpled to the floor, while the Cullens stared at him in shock and disgust-except for Esme, with her the disgust was sadness. "I, I don't know." We all noticed the envelope on the couch then. Alice seized it quickly, eager and frightened by what it would say.

_Dear Cullens_

_ I'm sorry. I would love to stay around, but I can't. My insides are gone. I don't feel like living anymore. I'm going to leave this Earth, in the hope that it benefits you all-including Edward. The space I'll leave behind can be filled by Charlotte. Good-bye_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Isabella Marie Swan_

Edward writhed on the floor, but no one tried to help him. Everyone else had stricken expressions. Bella was leaving . . . to die, believing it would benefit them. "What an idiot." I moaned.


	3. Chapter 4

Love Me, Don't Cheat On Me

Chapter 4.

Bella's Pov

I was scared of dying. That's why I kept running. I was stalling. I don't want to die from suicide! I don't know if I'm going to off myself, now that I've thought about it. . . .

I looked up, I was almost in L.A. I'd hunted earlier today, so I wasn't thirsty.

I sighed, it was starting to rain. It'd look strange if I stayed out in the rain. Then I noticed a girl standing outside a café, looking at the sky and getting drenched. But she was _smiling_. "I just love the rain . . . Don't you, Bella?"

*Gasp!* Cliffy! Muahahahahaha this is to get back at all you authors who left me hanging!


	4. Chapter 5

Love Me, Don't Cheat On Me

Chapter 5.

My eyes widened in shock as she smiled at me. Her eyes had a brilliant flame. "Come on Bella." She said, and I automatically followed her. "What's your name?" "Maya." She said, not looking back as she took me to the café. I walked in, and looked around. My guide had disappeared. I sighed, letting my hair falling in my eyes as I sat down at a table. A girl with pale skin, long purple hair and dark green eyes that shone with life was singing on a small platform.

She looked directly at me as she sang.

"Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating?

"Does the pain take away the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins.

"One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw your arms into the sky, you and I

"When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When you're mind breaks the spirit of your soul

"Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins

"Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

"When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died You're in ruins

"One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw your arms into the sky

"One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw your arms into the sky." She finished and bowed deeply. I caught a glimpse of the same small, gold hoop earrings with the flower engraving my guide had worn. Another glimpse and her eyes were big and brown, like my guide's. Yet another, and her long hair was the dark brown of my guide's. She nodded solemnly to me before walking off the platform and vanishing. I then turned around to see the Cullens and Edward looking at me.


End file.
